Sweet Dreams
by sastro08
Summary: Have you ever dreamt about a dream so sweet or wonderful that you don't want to wake up? Anne Parker had this problem. She had to choose between dream or reality. Its not as easy at it sounds. Read on to know why. My first fanfic ever. R
1. My Life

**Chapter1: My Life**

It was another day to go to school. Another day to get the chance to see classmates and teachers.

Anne is a normal teenage 14-year old girl with a normal teenage life. Another day has started and she woke up early eager to get to school. Anne stretched before getting out of bed. She fixed her bed and did her morning routine.

Morning routine:

Take a bath

Dress up for school

Eat breakfast

Walk to school

She loved arriving early in school & watch her classmates arrive. Her 2 best friends, Lia who's the smartest in the whole class and Jackie who is the best artist in class, arrived shortly after Anne did. The three of them are very close, like sisters. Anne is the eldest, Lia is the middle sister and Jackie is the youngest. She loved talking to them about lots of things particularly about anime. The bell rang & everyone sat down to wait for the teacher. Some were still talking, some were doing their unfinished homework, and some just quiet, studying. Anne checked the schedule:

WEDNESDAY

Subject

Homeroom-20 minutes

General Mathematics-40 minutes

Science Research-40 minutes

General Mathematics-40 minutes

General Mathematics-40 minutes

Recess-20 minutes

Religion Education-40 minutes

Computer-40 minutes

Lunch-40 minutes

Natural Science/Biology-40 minutes

Natural Science/Biology-40 minutes

English-40 minutes

Social Studies-40 minutes

Anne: -sigh- 3 periods of Gen. Math. I just hope I can keep up and hopefully my head

won't explode.

The teacher came and hey started their class. Class went on like the usual. Then, the bell ran for dismissal.

putting books in their lockers

Anne: Ahhhhh…….. I'm tired! Math was too much…

Lia: Oh come on…. It wasn't so bad… It was ok….

Anne: Ok! Ok! Maybe for you… your smart..

Jackie: Come on now Anne don't exaggerate…

Anne:-sigh-

Walking to the gate of the school

Anne: I'm going to walk home… see you guys tomorrow…

Jackie: She's probably going to walk with Kent and Chris…

Anne: Like I have a choice…its better than walking alone…

Lia: She does have a point…I don't really like the idea of walking alone…

Jackie: Alright you win….well the bus is here…see you tomorrow then Anne.

Anne: Bye!

Anne walked with Kent and Chris on her way home.

Anne arrived at her house tired. She changed her clothes and rested. They didn't have any homework so she just lay down on her bed staring at the ceiling in deep thought. Time passed by and she was called for dinner. She ate, she rested, she brushed her teeth and went to bed.

She woke up the next morning. It was just like every day. She did her morning routine and went to school. When she arrived Ray was already there. She said Good Morning and her did the same. She put down her bag and at the same time Ray and Anne went to their lockers to get their books for the day. When they entered Paul was already there. She just sat down on her chair then more boys arrived. Followed by some girls. But most of the girls would roam around before the bell rang. She just sat down on her chair and stared into space. Then Paul approached her and asked her if she would like to try a new online game. He always did ask her if she would like to play online games.

Paul: Hey…ummm…There's a new game and I was wondering if you would like to try it.

Anne: I would love to….but…

Paul: But….?

Anne: My dad would probably say its just a waste of space in the computer…

Paul: Oh….I see..

Anne: Thanks for the offer though..

The other guys approached Paul and Anne. Anne was now included in their talk. You can say that Anne is a bit close to the guys since she's not so girlish and not very boyish. Her personality is just in the middle. Talking to the guys always did put a smile on her face. Some teasing here and there but still they made her smile. Though, she felt as if Paul was looking after her. When she's quiet, if he's not busy, he would talk to her. She did learn from Jackie that Paul liked her but she really didn't pay much attention to it. Still she was receiving teases from Lia about Ray. She always said that Anne and ray were sweet in a form of…. lets say…..jokes. Still, with the guys there Anne felt safe and happy even though she may feel sad at times.

Months passed and their 1st Quarterly Exams were coming up. She had to study so she did. The week of exams came. And for all of them it wasn't a walk in the park. They had 4 days of exams. Finally the 4th and last day came. It was the last test. General Mathematics. They had 2 hours to finish it. 2 hours passed and they rejoiced. Some sighed in relief that the exams were finally over some were worried about their grades. They started to talk about going out to eat. Some just wanted to go straight home and some were planning on playing video games all day. For Anne she just wanted to rest and so she did. She bid her friends goodbye and went straight home.


	2. Trouble Starts

**2nd Chapter is up...took me a while to type it but here it is... hope you enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Trouble Starts**

-House-

She arrived at her house with a feeling of happiness and as if a huge weight on her back was lifted. She changed her clothes and decided to lie down. Without knowing it she fell asleep. Evening came and she woke up just in time for dinner. She could hear her mother calling her from downstairs. She went downstairs, ate her dinner, and went online just like she always does. She chatted with her friends and classmates and surfed the net. She slept late that night since there were no classes the next day. It was 11:50pm and she wanted to stay up a bit longer but she was asked to go to bed. She didn't argue and went to bed. She fell asleep quite faster than she usually does since she always had trouble sleeping.

-Asleep, Dreaming-

Anne found herself standing somewhere pitch black. She tried to call for someone. She kept on calling names of friends and family.

Anne: This won't get me anywhere…-sigh-

She decided to walk. She wandered aimlessly in darkness. Then she came across a door. She opened it and went inside. When she stepped inside she found herself in the middle of the forest. When she turned around the door was gone..

Anne: Now where the heck am I?

She felt something hit her at her side and she fell down. It took a while before she was knocked out of consciousness. Her vision was blurred but she could still hear quite clearly. She heard someone coming.

Voice: Hey! Are you ok?

The voice sounded familiar to Anne but she wasn't quite sure whom. She felt him carry her and then went pitch black again. Then she heard someone whisper.

"See you soon……"

Anne suddenly woke up puzzled about her dream She has been having the same dream ever since.

-Monday-

She woke up and again did her daily routine. She went to school and kept quiet about the dreams she's been having. She even kept it from Lia and Jackie. Like the usual time passed and class went by. This week they were preparing for an event and they were practicing. She stood in her position more serious than usual. Which made Paul a bit curious since she wasn't really the serious type of person.(except maybe when she's angry or when it's not her day)

Paul: Hey, is something bothering you?

Anne: …..

Paul: Hey!

Anne: Huh? Oh me? I'm fine….ehehehehe…

Anne looked away and while reciting with the class she was in deep thought, thinking about what she has been dreaming of for the past days. Classes were over and she went straight home.

-Walking home-

Anne: What did that voice mean by "See you soon"? Ahhhh…… Why me? –sigh-

She arrived at her house, changed her clothes and did her homework. This time she didn't sleep. She couldn't really. The dream was bothering her way too much. She just listened to her favorite music so she can at least get her mind off the dream.

-Next day-

Just like any other day. She woke up, did her daily routine and went to school. But little did Anne know that this day was going to change her life.

For Anne it just like any other day but everyone goes or notices changes. Anne noticed that her friends were changing. She couldn't seem to keep up anymore, she felt lost. Her best friends were changing and she was slowly isolated from the class. Everyone has or have gone through difficult times, this was hers. Anne just kept quiet. No one noticed her. She slowly gave up on reality and she started to get caught up in her own world. As time passed by she got used to it but was still longing for friends.

-Next day-

She woke up and she didn't know why but she had a splitting headache. It was something she has never experienced before. She could barely stand or sit up on her bed.

Anne: Ahhh….Why now?

She forced herself and managed to stand up and finished her daily routine. She went to school and acted naturally, though her headache was getting worse. She managed to go through her first 4 subjects in the morning. Anne couldn't take it anymore but she kept on forcing herself. Recess ended and they had a recitation coming up. She didn't study but she still managed to answer the question given to her. She asked permission to got to the girl's bathroom. The teacher said yes. So she did. Her vision blurred and she became dizzy. She walked slowly to the bathroom.

Anne: maybe a splash of water can help….

Anne got to the bathroom and immediately splashed water on her face. At that time her headache got even worse.

Anne: I can't take it anymore! I give up! Take me away! Just take me away!

Anne reached her limit. She passed out and hit her head on the sink before falling to the bathroom floor. Leaving her head injured and bleeding.(well not that much) The subject was over and the teacher was puzzled that Anne didn't come back. So he asked her seatmate, Jaimie, to go get her. When Jaimie got to the bathroom she saw Anne on the floor. She ran back to the classroom as fast as she could. She came bursting in.

Jaimie: -pant- Call an… –pant-… ambulance. Its Anne.

The school called an ambulance immediately. The whole school heard the siren and was disturbed. But the teachers kept on with the lesson telling the class to ignore it. But the loud sirens were impossible to ignore.

-II Aristotle class-

Amazing really. When you look around everyone is seated quietly and was just waiting for the teacher to arrive. The class noticed the paramedic pass by. So most of them went to the window and wanted to see. They all watched as they took her away on the stretcher. Paul was on his way back from the boy's bathroom (away from the girl's bathroom where Anne was) and the paramedic passed him and saw Anne on the stretcher. He didn't really know what happened 'cause he wasn't there. He ran to the classroom and came bursting in.

Paul: What happened?

Dianne: We don't know. Jaimie said, when she got there Anne was already unconscious.

Paul: I see. But why are all of you still here? Aren't you going to go with her?

Dianne: Well we don't really know what to….do…. and the teacher isn't here yet. And we still have a test coming up.

She said in a low voice.

Paul: Tsk! If you won't budge, Fine! Stay here I don't care… I'm going..

With that, he quickly ran to the gate to where the ambulance was. They were carefully getting Anne aboard.

Paramedic: We'll take care of her. What about her family?

Principal: We couldn't contact them at home so we called her mother's cell phone. She agreed to go straight to the hospital.

Paramedic: All right then.

-Then Paul interrupted-

Paul: May I please go with Anne?

Principal: But you have classes don't you?

Paul: I know I have classes but please let me go. I'll take care of her while her family isn't there yet. I'll inform them about what happened. Please?

The principal thought for a while….

Principal: -sigh- All right. Be sure to inform them.

Paul: I will.

Paul hopped in the ambulance and it took off.

-Hospital-

Anne was immediately rushed to the E.R. and Paul was asked to wait in the waiting area. Anne was in there for more than an hour. Her family was stuck in traffic. Anne finally came out and was escorted to the room. The doctor approached Paul and explained Anne's current condition.

Doctor: Excuse me. Are you a family member or a friend of hers?

Paul: I'm her classmate… Err.. I mean her friend. Her family is on their way.

Doctor: I see… Since you're here. Well her injuries are not serious and were easily treated. The good news is that there is a possibility that she might wake up in a few hours. The bad news is that there is also a possibility that she won't wake up so soon.

Paul: Why?

Doctor: I believe she hit her head quite hard and that may be one cause. We'll be checking in on her from time to time.

Paul: I see… Well thank you then doctor.

Doctor: No problem. Be sure to inform her family.

Paul: Yes, I will.

Paul was escorted by a nurse to the room where Anne was. He entered and saw Anne lying on the hospital bed.

Paul: -sigh-

He sat down on a chair beside the bed and looked at her praying that she'll be fine. Then he heard familiar voices.

Paul: What are they doing here?

The whole class was in the hospital.

Paul: How did they?

He voluntarily stepped outside so it won't be too noisy and crowded in the room.

Lian: How is she?

Jackie: Will she be ok?

Lia: We couldn't really do anything a while ago. But when you left, we realized that we had to be here.

Jackie: so we ran after you. But when we got there the ambulance already left..

Paul: I understand. Calm down. She's in there.

–looks at the room and points to it then looks back-

Paul: The doctor said she might wake up after a few hours. _I think the good news is all they need to know right now._-he thought-

Lia: I see…well cam we see her?

Paul: sure but be quiet inside.

Jackie: Sure…

Jackie and Lia entered the room while Paul sat down outside with the rest of the boys and the class.

Ray: Is it serious?

All of the boys and some girls sitting near them were listening

Paul: _Good news only…. _

Fumi: Well? Will she be ok?

Paul: Uh… Yeah. The doctor said she might wake up in a few hours.

Everyone sighed on relief upon hearing the good news. But Paul, knowing also the bad news was still worried.

Fumi: So are you going to stay?

Paul: Yeah. I have to wait for Anne's family to come.

Ray: Fumiya and I will keep you company then.

Paul: no you can go ahead. I appreciate it though.

Fumi: All right then. If you say so. Well can we see her?

Paul: Yeah sure. Hold on. Only by two's and only a few minutes.

The class agreed. After Lia and Jackie others followed. The last were Ray and Fumiya. The teacher signaled the class that they were about to go. The class said goodbye and as they left Anne's family arrived. Paul greeted them and explained to them her current condition. He gave them time alone with Anne and stepped outside. Anne's brother followed him and gave him a drink.

Anne's Brother: Here!

Paul: Thanks! So your Anne's brother.

Anne's Brother: Yeah! My name is Jet. Our older sister is Ria and the youngest is Sam.

Paul: Nice to meet you. –drinks- I'm Paul.

Jet: Nice to meet you Paul. So the whole class visited.

Paul: Yeah.

Jet: You know I was actually expecting ray to come and stay since I always tease her about him.

Paul: Well… they were here. They even offered to keep me company. But I told them that I'd be fine.

Jet: ehehe… I see. Sorry about that. Thanks for coming with my sister.

Paul: Its no problem. I guess I was the only one who noticed.

Jet: What do you mean?

Paul: Well, she's become so quiet for the past few weeks. As if she shifted to another personality. Still, no one noticed her change. No one approached her. Maybe if I talked to her and asked what was wrong, maybe…maybe she wouldn't be here.

Jet: Nah! Don't blame yourself too hard. Maybe at a point we had something to do with it. Anne and I usually fight. Even about the smallest things. Still, we get them time to joke around and still get along at times. But despite all those, I still couldn't tell how she was feeling. She always hid behind a smile no matter how it was already hurting her.

Paul: Still…

Jet: It was good enough that you came along and took care of her while we were still on our way. Anne should get better 'cause I still owe her money. ehehe…-sigh- Thanks again. Its good to know that someone is looking after my sister in school. But… we still have a bit of a problem.

Paul: What's wrong?

Jet: Well our parents are both working. And also Ria has to work. Sam and I have school. Our aunt stays at home. She looks after Sam and the house. I doubt that she can take care of Anne, Sam and the house. As for me, I still travel to go to school. And I usually arrive late. Wednesday is the only free day I have.

Paul: I can take care of her. I mean school isn't that far. As soon as classes end I'll come here. I'm sure Ray and Fumi would like to help. We can take shifts. As for the homework we can do it here.

Jet: Sure! Its easy to say, but will your parents approve? And what about projects or homework that need a lot of research?

Paul: Well…just say yes..

Jet: I will. But when you need research you do it first. School will be first ok?

Paul: All right.

Jet: Ok. Oh and you can only stay until 7, whether someone is here to stay or not.

Paul: Ok

Ria stepped out of the room and sta down beside Jet.

Ria: Mom's really worried. She said she would have to quit her job to stay with Anne.

Jet: And leave her dreams just like that? No way?1

Ria: Well, not unless we think of a way for someone to stay with Anne, no one can stop her.-sigh-

Jet: We already thought of that.

Ria: We?

Jet: Paul here offered to help together with two of his friends.

Ria: What about school? And their parents?

Paul: Don't worry. We'll manage. And we'll take care of our parents.

Ria: Fine. The next task now is convincing mom not to quit. Before you go Paul, we need your help.

So they all, including Paul, went inside the room to convince Anne's mom. It took them a while but she agreed to the idea. And she will try to be there by 7. Ria and Jet drove Paul

to his house and thanked him again. Now Paul's task is to get his parents to agree to the idea. It took him a lot of time but they agreed. In a condition that if his grades were faling he would stop. He said yes and called Fumi and Ray. Their parents also agreed but with the same condition.

* * *

I'm not good with creating problems, so sorry if its not too good.hehehehe...well i'm typing the 3rd chapter and hopefully i'll be able to post it soon.

Preview, 3rd Chapter:Dream come True

It was like her dream. She was standing in the middle of no where. It was pitch black. Anne wandered around for sometime calling out names. Until she came upon a door.


End file.
